


The Curious Tales of Christine McConnell

by ImpossibleClair



Category: The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, each story will have the prompt in the notes, general fun times with the McConnell gang, short and scrappy but hopefully okay, there was no fanfic for this fandom so i'm fixing that, will mostly be prompts and requsts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleClair/pseuds/ImpossibleClair
Summary: In the house on the hill live a curious assortment of creatures and their kindly matriarch, Christine McConnell. Join them for murderous fun, sinister romance, and the sweetest treats this side of the realm of the living.(An assortment of drabbles and ficlets)





	1. A Curious Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @songstresstinyteacup on tumblr: 'Norman and Christine getting engaged!'

Rain was lashing at the windows. The dining room table was set with Christine’s latest culinary art. The air was tinged with a smell of wet, dead things, but they all knew it was Rose, so nobody bothered mentioning it. 

It was a perfect evening.

Christine smiled across the table. “I’m so glad you could join us, Norman.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for-”

“Oh, come on!” Rankle interrupted. “He practically lives here!”

“I don’t mind,” Rose purred, and Norman had to push her back into her seat. 

“Neither do I.” Christine raised her glass. 

Norman smiled, awkwardly.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, because, um, I have something to ask you.”

He stood up and walked around the table. Offering his hand, he pulled Christine to her feet – and then dropped to one knee. Christine had been about to ask what was going on, but the question died on her lips. 

“Oh,” she managed to say.

Norman’s eyes shone from behind his glasses.

“Christine, you are the kindest, creepiest and most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

From his jacket pocket, he pulled a velvet-covered box, and flipped it open. On blood-red cushion sat a black stone ring set with a pink diamond. 

“Christine McConnell, will you marry me?”

Everyone waited. Rankle and Edgar glanced at Rose, but she was strangely silent, her mismatched eyes wide. 

“Oh, Norman…” Christine caught her breath. “Yes. Yes! I will!”


	2. A Birthday Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from @songstresstinyteacup on tumblr: 'Norman trying to surprise Christine on her birthday and enlisting the household residents to help him pull a Christine Level surprise party for her'

“Have any of you seen my present cakes?”

Christine was rummaging through the chiller, searching for the pile of confections she’d made earlier. 

“I could’ve sworn I put them right here.”

“Are you certain?” Rankle was perched on the kitchen counter, pretending not to see Rose as she dragged a plate of chocolate party-hats out of the room. “Maybe you put them in the other corner, behind the ice cream.”

Christine leant further into the chiller. 

“I don’t think I did.”

Rose poked her head around the doorway and gave Rankle a thumbs-up (as well as a raccoon can, anyway).

“Oh well, I’m sure you’ll find them,” he said. “Bye.”

“Rankle, what-” 

But he was already gone. 

Christine closed the chiller, frowning. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was missing – and not just her cakes. She drummed her fingers on the counter. 

“Something fishy is going on around here…”

*

Norman ushered Rose into the basement and closed the trap door. 

“Did she see you?”

“No way, man. I’m too stealthy.” 

“Oh certainly,” Rankle drawled. “You’re practically a ninja.”

“As if you could’ve done any better,” Rose snapped. 

Norman pulled the two apart.

“Hey, remember guys, this isn’t about us. This is for Christine.”

Rose grumbled and Rankle hissed, but they quietened down. 

“Okay. Good. Now, Rose, put those party hats over there on the table. Bernard has done the streamers and Edgar is finishing up with the balloons. I think we’re just about ready.”

“Good thing, too.”

They all jumped a little, turning to the grimy hand mirror propped against the punch bowl. The graceful, ghostly face of Vivienne appeared in the glass.

“She’s coming,” she said. 

Norman practically flew into action.

“Edgar, get the lights! Everyone stay quiet!” He paused to address the mirror. “Thanks, Vivienne.”

The ghost winked, and the basement was plunged into darkness. They waited, blinking in the gloom, as a heeled pair of feet clacked across the floorboards over their heads and stopped at the trap door. 

Agonisingly slowly, the door creaked open. Faint sunlight filtered in, just enough to illuminate the steps.

“Hello? Anybody down here?”

Christine’s silhouette came cautiously down the stairs. 

“Rose? Rankle? Edgar?”

“One.” Norman’s voice was a hushed whisper. “Two… three!”

The lights came on, an air horn sounded. Someone popped a party-popper and confetti rained down on the basement. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTINE!!!”

Christine stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide with surprise. The basement was decorated within an inch of its life: streamers, confetti, balloons and bunting had been strung and thrown over the walls and ceiling. The bloodstained table was crowded with confections and drinks. Around it stood her family, in all their creepy glory. 

“Oh, my goodness, you guys!”

“Do you like it?” Rose asked. “It was Norman’s idea! He wanted to surprise you.”

Christine was grinning ear to ear. 

“I love it. And I was definitely surprised.”

She joined them at the table, giving each of her friends a hug. When it came to Norman’s turn, she kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Norman.”

“Happy birthday, Christine.”


	3. A Curious Neighbour (Christine x Morticia Addams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @toxsiikmetal on tumblr: How about a fanfic where Christine meets and falls in love with Morticia Addams?
> 
> This was a pleasure to write, thank you!

Christine had always tried to keep in touch with her neighbours. Her house, on its little hill, overlooked the entire street, so she considered each and every house within her sight a neighbour. She didn’t always receive a warm welcome from them when she went to visit, but she visited nonetheless. 

She had noticed the vans about a week ago; they came and went from number 17, taking furniture away and arriving with more, different furnishings. She had given the new arrival a week to settle in before putting together one of her fabulous confectionary hampers and skipping down to knock on the door. 

As she waited on the step, she admired that the new residents had already begun to redecorate. The front door, once yellow, had been glazed a gleaming black. The porch was watched by two snarling gargoyles, and the beginnings of a thorny vine was already twisting up the windows frames.

Christine drew herself up and smiled as footsteps approached and the door was pulled soundlessly open. 

Christine was rarely stunned, but this was one such time. 

The woman framed in the doorway was a vision of light and darkness. Black hair tumbled to her shoulders. Her skin was snowy, her lips a bold red. Her eyes reminded Christine of a fox – or perhaps a hawk – with their cunning, sly gaze. Even standing still, her manner was cat-like. Poised and graceful, she smiled and held out her hand. 

“You must be Christine. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Christine felt herself blush, and stammered for a moment before extending her hand. 

“Why yes. I’m afraid I haven’t heard much about you, miss…”

“Addams. Morticia Addams.”

The woman swept up Christine’s hand and pressed a feather-light kiss to it. 

“I brought, um, I brought a welcome hamper.” Christine hefted the basket in her free hand, feeling it slip a little in her suddenly clammy fingers. 

Morticia smiled, not warmly or brightly, but confidently. 

“Oh, how lovely of you. I’ve heard your confections are simply…” She looked Christine up and down. “Enchanting.”

If Christine hadn’t been pink in the face before, she certainly was now. Morticia stood aside and gestured into the house. 

“Would you like to come in?”

Christine’s heart skipped a beat. She must have hesitated, because Morticia raised a single, elegant eyebrow at her. 

“Oh.” Christine caught herself. “Oh, well, that would be lovely, thank you.”

She stepped across the threshold, and the door closed smoothly behind her. 


End file.
